


The Boy with a Scar

by Thesilea_in_Space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Physical Disability, Post-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesilea_in_Space/pseuds/Thesilea_in_Space
Summary: Another boy, another scar, an old nightmare made new nearly 14 years later.





	The Boy with a Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Discord exercise: first sentence and last sentence must include "scar"
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so there's probably more than a few mistakes.

It started with a boy and his scar nearly 14 years ago. 

The days leading up to October 31st drifted by unobtrusively, passing with no indication that the Halloween of 1981 would be any different and Cedric remembers how he had spent the morning and afternoon tucked away in their home on that very day, practicing the reading and writing lessons his tutor laid out. When the sun set Cedric's mother followed their nightly routine: dinner, a bath and then into bed with a goodnight story. That particular one had been about a Knight who chose to live in anonymity. 

Sleep had come before the story finished and Cedric dreamed of the Knight taking up his sword up once more, standing fierce and determined against his enemies. The dream had taken a turn when instead of slaying the evil monster the Knight turned away, tears streaming down his dirty face and a mournful moan spilling from his lips. 

Cedric had woken blearily at that, the Knight disappearing to be replaced by his mother, sitting on his bed in the dark. A creeping coldness had buried in his gut when the shouts from outside reached his ears and his worry only grew as bursts of light flashed through the closed curtains, highlighting his mother's face and the hand covering her mouth. Cedric had forced himself to be brave, sitting up and taking the other hand that had been resting lightly over his own on the bedspread. 

"It will be ok," he'd whispered into the silence between booming cracks of sound. Cedric had shuffled back in confusion when she turned to him, trembling smile at odds with her leaking eyes. 

"Yes," her had voice wobbled, "yes it will be." 

The hug she had pulled Cedric into hurt a little but he hadn't said a thing, letting her hold him close and hugging back just as fiercely. After some time his mother had laid him back down, joining him again once she had pulled the curtains apart and opened a window. The shouting had become clearer, and as she pulled him close to her side to save him from the sudden chill, Cedric had the realisation that the sounds were cheers of delight. 

Cedric had burrowed closer at that, needing the comfort of her soft touch and the pleasant smell of raspberries that was strongest at her neck and wrists. They'd stayed awake until the fireworks petered out in the soft light of sunrise, the jubilant cheers fading into normal morning bustle. 

From that day on, things changed, the wizarding world emerging from a nightmare in a flash of green. Cedric didn't remember much from the years before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, but after that night the dark circles smudged beneath his parent's eyes lightened and his mother's new smiles made Cedric feel like he could fly on the warmth of them alone. 

Now, Cedric was laid out in a different dark room, in a different bed, older and yet the last month had been like stepping back in time, his parent's happy and carefree faces sagging with the weight of a monster returned. 

Shifting beneath the hospital issue sheets as quietly as he could, Cedric looked over to where his father sat slumped in an uncomfortable hospital chair near the door of their private room, head tilted at an awkward angle. Cedric feigned sleep more often than not while his parents fluttered about waiting on news from the healers, not having the strength to keep optimistic in their presence. Talking to them was difficult and brought a reality he wasn't ready to face, but a graveyard lurked in his dreams so when they would finally slip into sleep Cedric would sit up and stare at the enchanted window, different scenes of woodland and sky flashing by every few hours. 

Out of them both Cedric tried to avoid the sight of his mother the most, usually set up half hunched over his bed, head resting near his knee and arms clutching his calves. It had taken some time to get over seeing himself being touched without being able to feel it and even now it made his throat tighten and eyes burn. St Mungo's healers were testing multiple spells and potions in an effort to correct the damage, but a month had gone by with no progress and Cedric's nightly attempts at even twitching his toes bled away along with his hope. Harry had saved him from the Killing Curse, had very nearly gotten Cedric away unscathed until something hit his back as they reached for the cup. 

Ironically, there had been cheering and fireworks too on the night of Voldemort's return, the crowds and teachers celebrating a double Hogwarts win as its two champions landed harshly on the ground, bloody and broken in equal measures. 

In the panic that had ensued Madam Pompfrey discovered how insidious the spell was too late, calling for St Mungo's as it curled around his spine vindictively, cutting off all control of his legs and leaving a thick, knotted scar in place of smooth skin. 

Cedric didn't need the healer's confirmation to know he would never walk again. 

Another boy, another scar, an old nightmare made new nearly 14 years later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and make zero profit from the content I post


End file.
